Peter Puppy
Peter Puppy is the sidekick of Earthworm Jim in the show of the same name. He is neurotic and nervous, but when it comes to Jim, he is brave. Whenever he gets angry, scared or hurt, he would turn into a giant monster ready to attack. He is normally a light yellow dog with black ears, a teal unbuttoned t-shirt/jacket and black shorts. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Bio Before prior to the show, he was just a normal dog until Evil the Cat gave a spell that not only gave him speech, brains and the ability to walk like a human, but whenever hurt or angry, would turn into a monster. No one knows how he met Jim, but whenever they're in a jam, they stick together. Sometimes, Peter would say a moral at the end of the adventure to which Jim would take. Friends *Earthworm Jim *Princess What's-Her-Name *Snott *Tom and Jerry *Papa Smurf *Smurfette *Brainy Smurf *Clumsy Smurf *Hefty Smurf *Handy Smurf *Vanity Smurf *Jokey Smurf *Grouchy Smurf *Gutsy Smurf *Greedy Smurf Enemies * Evil the Cat * Gargamel * Azrael Trivia *In the spin-off series, Earthworm Jim's Adventures, he is shown to be friends with The Smurfs, because he has seen them in the original comics and cartoon show. *He will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Heroes' Sidekicks Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Videogame Characters Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Funny characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Cross-dressers Category:Characters Who Cry Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Universal Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pure of Heart Category:Brown Characters Category:Bond Creators Category:Mutated characters Category:Mutants Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew Members Category:Universal Characters Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Goofy characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Yellow Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Smart characters Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Fighters Category:Champions Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Universal Animation Studios characters Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Characters who get hurt Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Arrogant characters Category:Good Darkness Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Immortal characters Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Comedians Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Misfits Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Universe Saver Category:Universe Protector Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Important Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Hypnotised characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dora's Adventures allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Captured characters